Worth the Wait
by Curlyswirl
Summary: "...What if you wait to long and you lose her?" Takumi Oneshot for Solorachi


**Alright my second story!**

**This is actually for Solorachi A.K.A Ashflura on DA. We started a Art-trade, but my computer got all messed up and I lost the artwork I did for her. Luckily she's letting me make it up with a oneshot.**

**Okay for the setting, I'm thinking this takes place a few months after the show. Since I'm guessing the show took place in the summer and this takes place in the beginning of winter.**

**Hope you Enjoy Ash!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.**

"Hurry up Takuya or we'll be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hang on to your ponytail."

Kouji scoffed at the weak comeback and waited for his best friend to catch up. "What took you anyway?"

"I was trying to leave on time honest, but my mom kept fussing over the weather and wouldn't let me leave the house till I had a scarf." Takuya emphasized on the scarf part by tugging said scarf. The anxious minutes waiting for his mother to find the warm piece of clothing was torture to someone impatient as Takuya, especially when he was in a hurry to meet his friends. Today was especially important since the only female of the group was finally coming back from visiting family in Italy.

"It's not that bad." Kouji thought out loud, glad his step mom had only just reminded him to wear warm clothes. He could only imagine if the others had gone through what Takuya did.

" I know, but what can you do?" After the comment, it was suddenly quiet while the two young boys walk to the airport. Takuya thought about seeing Zoe again and then suddenly a weird feeling in his chest appeared. Truthfully Takuya was not new to this sensation, he found these feelings coming around whenever he thought of or even saw the blonde girl he would soon be reunited with. '_Reunited' sounds like something from a Romance novel. _Takuya didn't consider these feelings as much anymore since he already came to the conclusion that he has a crush on the Warrior of Wind. The problem was, what did she feel for him? Was he just another friend like the others? Does he create weird feeling in her chest too?

All these thoughts in Takuya's head distracted him to the point where he almost walked into a lamp post. If it weren't for Kouji, who pulled him away from collision at last second, then Takuya would have been rubbing a sore head about now. "What's up with you?" Kouji asked rather bluntly.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About Zoe?"

"What? No!" The extra heat to Takuya's already red from the cold cheeks already giving him away. "Okay yes. How'd you know?"

"Maybe because I'm psychic."

"Really?"

"No! I just see how you are around her." Kouji couldn't help but smirk at the confused look he was getting back for his obvious answer to the dumb question, and were not talking about the psychic part.

"How I am around her? What does…"

"Really Takuya? Your just like how JP was, only less conspicuous."

"Yeah well, so what?" Takuya couldn't help but feel embarrassed, and so he tried to hide his blushing face under his rather big scarf avoiding eye contact.

"So…are you going to tell her?"

"Well…" Takuya looked up in thought putting his hands behind his head. _How can I tell her when I don't know how she feels about me. What if she doesn't feel the same? Our friendship will suffer for sure. I can't risk it. _"No, not yet. For now we'll stay friends and When I have a better idea on how she feels about me, then maybe I'll tell her."

Kouji put on a solemn look. "Are you sure? What if you wait to long and you lose her?"

Takuya didn't reply, but instead started walking faster ahead. The raven haired boy frowned at the action, but didn't say another word or even try to catch up again as they nearly reached the airport. For if he did, then he would have surely seen the unsure expression Takuya had.

10101010101

The two boys finally reached the airport and found the other three boys of their group not far from the front doors. It seemed to the two boys that only Tommy in his big fluffy coat had the same problem as Takuya did with a overly protective mother. Although Takuya thought his scarf was a bit much, he was glad he wasn't Tommy. _Poor kid._

So after conversing for a little, the team finally heard the message for the flight that Zoe was on finally landing. And so the team spend their time looking for Zoe and her parents in the sea of people, yelling out when they saw any blonde head. It was Kouichi who spotted the fifth blonde that turned out to be Zoe.

"Hey Zoe over here!" Takuya yelled over the crowd to get the girl's attention. The boy's smile beaming quite brightly at the sight of his well established crush, and didn't falter in the least when he noticed the knowing looks he was getting from his companions.

Zoe finally noticed her friends and quickly made her way over pulling her rolling luggage along behind her. And with a cheerful smile quickly hugged both Kouji and Kouichi at the same time. Both boys started blushing from the affection, and Takuya couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "Hey guys. It so great to see you."

"Hey! what about a hug for the rest of us?" Tommy said innocently.

Zoe giggled and Takuya couldn't help but melt at the sound of it. " Don't worry Tommy, I got enough hugs for all of you. I mean, I haven't seen you guys for like a month. I sure missed you guys." And so like promised Zoe hugged Tommy and JP next, leaving Takuya last. But before she had the chance to get close enough for a hug, Zoe's mother approaches the group distracting her, much to Takuya's chargin.

"Oh Zoe, your father is getting a cab now, so are you going to stay with your friends and come back to the house later?" Zoe's mother asked in a kind smile. Like Zoe, her mother had blonde hair too, but lacked the piercing green eyes that Zoe inherited from her father.

"Yeah mom, that would be great. Oh can take my luggage with you?"

"Sure honey, but are you sure you'll be okay? It's supposedly chilly this time of year."

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine." Zoe assured. The warrior of wind was much more preoccupied with the though of much needed time with her best friends, then with the obviously lighter attire she had on compared to the boys. It wasn't like she was dressed for the beach or something, so she need not worry.

"Well okay. I'll see you at the house later. Don't stay out too late." and with another cheerful smile, Zoe's mother walked out the airport with Zoe's luggage, leaving her daughter with her friends to plan for the rest of their day together.

10101010101

So after much consideration, the gang decide to go to a McDonald's to eat and listen to Zoe talk aimlessly about her trip. And boy did she. It was hours later the gang finally dispersed with Kouji going with Kouichi saying he was staying over at his house that night, Jp opting to take Tommy home saying it was his responsibility as the oldest, and that left Takuya to walk Zoe home. And so they walked in silence.

Takuya didn't say much anything since Zoe's return, happy just to see her again. Which is why Zoe felt a little weird walking next to the quiet boy. The boy she was used to being the loudest, not quiet in the least. _Boys!_

A cold chill brought Zoe out of her thoughts has she wrapped her arms around her body, wishing she had taken a heavier sweatshirt with her when she still had possession of her luggage. Another cold chill and Zoe had her hands working up and down to warm her arms only covered by a light sweater.

Takuya noticed Zoe being uncomfortable and didn't hesitate to whip off his big scarf and quickly place it around the freezing girl. "Here, this should help."

Zoe, having closed her eyes during the second chill, opened them back up with much joy for the warm scarf. "Thanks Takuya!"

"Sure thing Z…Man, who knew mom would be right about needing a scarf" Despite now feeling more of the cold then before, Takuya still kept his happy attitude and smile.

Zoe giggled once more that day, happy to see Takuya being… well Takuya. "Are you sure you want me to have this Takuya? I don't want you to be cold either."

"Of course. I'm fine." Once again another chill ran through and Takuya was regretting his decision a tad, but not nearly enough to ask for his scarf back. _I'd suffer through an ice storm if it help Zoe out_.

Obvious to Takuya's thoughts about the situation. Zoe did not wish for the goggle head to suffer for her, and so thought of a plan. Unraveling one half of the scarf from herself, Zoe swiftly went over to the freezing boy and wordlessly wrapped the other end around him as to share the scarf together. Of coarse sharing a scarf made walking a little more difficult, but the two manage by sticking close together.

The closeness to his crush, reminded Takuya that he was the only one who did not get a hug back at the airport, and even though at the time he was rather disappointed, he was now okay about it. _It was rather nice of Zoe to share like this even though I gave her the scarf for herself. Maybe that means she likes me too._ Takuya then took a chance glance at Zoe to see the girl looking head, not seemingly bothered at all with the closeness. It was then that Takuya made a decision not to over think things anymore, besides it's not in his character too.

In his gear change back to his more normal self, Takuya started to unconsciously walk faster. Poor Zoe nearly tripped over when her scarf sharing companion started to move faster then her.

" Whoa, wait up Takuya!"

_I will Zoe. I'll wait as long as I have too._

__**Okay, So corny? Not corny? Let me know.**

**Oh and this was actually inspired by a Takumi artwork that Solorachi/Ashflura did. **_**  
><strong>_


End file.
